Fear the night
by ElijahJessGodric
Summary: Losing your memory is scary for anyone of any gender. Waking up in a place filled with boys whilst your the only girl is even scarier. But what is terrifying in the maze. What happens if the New Girl Greenie is forced to spend the night in the maze, who is not runner material of any sort. How will she cope? Maybe with the help of a certain Glader she will.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I had been in the Glade for a week now. I had met Alby the leader around here, Newt the second in command. I also met Gally, the builder. He was the one to pull me out of the box when I arrived.

Greenie they called me. It was odd but it wasn't like I knew my own name. I couldn't remember anything actually. Everyone told me that I would get my name back in a few days. It had been a week and I wasn't anything closer to remembering my name.

I was out casted a lot. Being the only girl in a group of boys sucked.

"Greenie!" I heard shouted. I turned my head from my position on the floor. Gally was motioning with his hands to come over. I sighed pushing myself up heading towards him. I had the job of a builder, so I often worked with Gally.

"I didn't see you slacking right?" Gally teased me. I bit my lip trying to hide the smile shaking my head.

"I did as you asked" I said softy pointing to the load of sticks he had asked me to tie together. He looked over nodding to himself.

"You know to gain friends you have to talk to people" He said. I sighed shaking my head. I had come to grips a few days ago. There was a reason why they didn't send girls in. I honestly didn't know why they sent me in. I was weak.

"There's no point Gally" I almost whispered. I watched Gally finish off for the day before helping him pack away.

"Your obsessed with me aren't you…you can't leave me alone" He turned around and teased me. I gaped up at him laughing.

"Why would I be obsessed with you?" I taunted. I watched as one of his eyebrows raised playfully. He stood a step towards me.

"That's not very nice..." Gally said reaching for me. I raced away from him.

"What did you do greenie?" I heard Alby laugh as I ran past him. I squealed when I felt a hand tried to grab my arm. I quickly dodged him and hid behind Newt who was watching amused.

"You think he can protect you?" Gally said. I honestly didn't. Gally was huge and muscular. I would drool over him but I had self-control.

"Don't let him take me" I whispered behind Newt. He just laughed.

"He is right you know. I have to find Alby" Newt said moving leaving me open. I looked up to see Gally smirking up at me. I tried to dodge around him to have him wrap his arms around me lifting me up. I squealed struggling slightly but no wanting him to drop me.

"Put me down Gally!" I shouted attracting attention.

That's how the rest of day went until night fell. We made a fire as normal to keep everyone as warm as possible. That was until screaming was heard. I looked up from my food I had just gotten to see everyone heading towards the maze doors.

I quickly got up and jogged over after collecting a stick that everyone had. I stood next to Chuck who was near the edge of the doors. That's when I noticed Minho who was a runner come towards us with someone tied up. What was going on?

"Please…please listen to me!" The boy said who was tied up. He had black all around his eyes and marks over his arms. What was wrong with him?

"Alby" The boy called out. Alby turned his head away. What did he do that was so wrong?

Minho made him kneel before pulling out his knife and breaking his ties. He kneeled there for a moment before he got up.

"Please don't please don't" The boy chanted whilst crying. Minho through a bag into the maze. But it was almost time for it to close. They can't send him in he will…die. I gasped looking around. Why was everyone agreeing to this?

"Boys!" Alby suddenly called obvious not knowing I was here. Everyone put there sticks down and I followed suit. We had to push him into the maze. He got up stumbling as everyone moved forward. But then he done something that shocked everyone.

He grabbed my stick and yanked pulling me forward. I stumbled before he grabbed me whilst backing up into the maze. I struggled.

"Let me go!" I cried out terrified. I was going to get dragged into the maze.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Greenie!" I heard Gally shout. I screamed and struggled but the boy held tight. He was desperate and he knew that he was going to die.

"If I'm going to go I'm not dying alone" The boy said still crying tightening his grip on me.

Gally went to run forwards but was stopped by Alby. There was a huge crash before the doors began to close. They were going to let him take me in there? I was going to die if they did!

"Ben let her go!" People began to shout around us. I was crying so hard. I was going to die.

"Gally!" I cried out looking at him. He wouldn't let him take me he? He tried to come forward again but was held back on Alby's orders. Alby was going to let him take me. The doors were half closed. Ben was shouting at them to let him back in. Then I would come back in.

"No! Don't let him take me" I shouted desperately.

"Let her go!" I heard Newt and Gally shouting. Before I knew it the doors shut. There screams stopped like put on mute. It was just silence. Just the sound of my breathing and Ben's panting.

We were in darkness. I kept on fighting him though. I grunted before slamming my head back into Bens face. He groaned letting me go. I quickly moved away from him but he was up grabbing my arm. He shoved me up against the wall. From what little light there was all I could see was insanity in his eyes.

I was breathing hard terrified at what he was going to do. But he just stared at me.

"Me and you are going to die" Ben said before looking around us. He pulled me away from the wall before he began dragging me along into the maze.

What do I do? I was told to never leave the maze. I didn't know how to survive the maze especially when I have someone who is insane with me. I was crying slightly.

"Shut up or they will find us!" Ben growled at me making me purposely hit the wall whilst going around a corner. I had had to grit my teeth to stop crying out as my head bounced off the wall.

Tears were constantly pouring down my face but I never let out a sound. Ben was right. If we were being hunted by the grievers I had been told about. Then they would find us quicker. It was hard to see where I was going but Ben seemed to know.

He dragged me along always looking around him never faltering but after an hour of doing this, he began to mutter.

"Left. Right. Left. Left Right" He muttered and never changed in pattern. I believed this was the way he knew where he was going. Or he was just coaching himself to keep going. My crying had stopped a while ago but my fear was at an all-time high, as it began to get darker.

It had been around two hours when metal hitting the floor could be heard. Ben froze up gripping my arm tighter, digging his nails into my skin again. It stung like crazy but I forced myself to ignore that and more at the task at hand. I could hear Ben wheezing slightly before he turned to me.

He was terrified. He started backing up pulling me along with him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" He whimpered as he looked around him. I trembled as he pulled me along. A fresh round of tears working there way down my face. A griever was going to find us. That's what that noise was. It was obvious. Why would he react so badly to that noise?

He suddenly grunted before shoving me against the wall winding me. I gasped for breath.

"This is your fought" He cried to me angry. His rested his hands above my head as he looked down at me. I looked up at him terrified.

"This never happened until you turned up!" He cried out rather loudly. My eyes widened at that. Looked around us waiting for a griever to turn up. I whimpered when he griped a chunk of my hair forcing me to look at him.

"You will get what's coming to you" Ben growled darkly. He slammed my head against the wall making it throb. He was crying and being very aggressive. It wasn't my fault was it? What did I do? My eye blurred slightly for the tears before I frantically blinked them away, not knowing what he was going to do next.

"Please" I whimpered when I noticed his hand raise to hit me. He ignored this and brought his hand down backing handing me across the face. I fell to the floor hard scraping my knees. That's when I heard the sound of fast movement. Ben seemed to as well as I was suddenly pulled to my feet and forced to move.

We went round a corner and rounded to a stop. There at end of the pathway stood something that should only belong in horror movies. It had metal legs like a spider a huge body, obviously standing a good 5 feet above my own height.

Nobody ever sees a griever and lives to talk about it

Newt's voice rang in my head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was going to die. I could feel my bottom lip trembling but I fought to keep quiet. It wasn't I who let out the noise, it was he. The griever instantly got up from its crouched position and ran in our direction.

I struggled in Ben's hold trying to run but he wasn't moving! The creature was a few feet from us when it suddenly jumped. I cried out and ducked just skimming one of its legs that were aimed at me. I felt it skim my shoulder slicing the skin open, but I was too high on adrenaline to car. Ben was forced to let go of me as he moved. I ducked underneath the creature and running into the next open pathway. It was too busy with Ben. But I wasn't stupid. I knew when it was done killing Ben, it would be after me.

I panted as I ran aimlessly down any pathway almost blind from tears. What I didn't realise that I was subconsciously following the small blood trail that had come from both Ben and I. I could hear fast moving footsteps and knew it was coming for me. I had to hold in the panicked whimpers that threatened to escape my lips, giving away my position.

I looked around before I noticed the thick vines attached to the concrete walls. I gripped some and pulled them back allowing me to slip inside. Because of my small form they covered me without a problem. I made sure my back was flat against the wall.

The griever hissed as it walked past my hiding place. Searching for me. It was huge machine. It was like a real animal. I could hear my heartbeat pounding in my body as if it knew the end was near. The griever slowly inched past me before turning right. When it had been a good 5 minutes and no noise could be heard. I gasped for breath. I wanted to curl up and sob. But it wasn't safe.

After that incident I ran constantly I never stopped. They were hunting me I could hear them. My legs were throbbing with whilst my chest burned from dryness. My head span from injury and hydration. I had managed to wrap my shoulder in ripped parts of my top. The blood had soon soaked through. It was all I could do to help stop the blood from flowing out and stop myself from bleeding to death.

I had lots of scratches and bruises all over my skin from the countless times that I had fallen in my panic. Fallen vines often getting caught on my shoes and clothes stopping me.

Left. Right. Left. Left Right

I leant against the wall struggling to breathe. My head was throbbing now I wanted to rest but couldn't. I wanted to cry and sob so badly. The adrenaline was stopping me from doing that.

When it began to lighten I could see where I was going. It must be dawn. That meant the doors would open right. Please let it be open. I hoped I could find my way back.

Left. Right. Left. Left Right. Stop. Hide.

I clenched my eyes shut as I trembled hidden in some vines. I had stopped for a few minutes when I felt like I was going to black out. One of the grievers had found me. I watched as one of its legs hit the floor in front of my hiding place. Please don't find me I chanted in my head. Suddenly loud noises began to be heard. It was like slow motion. It stopped in front of my hiding place but didn't move.

I knew that sound too well. It was the sound of the doors!

Then something happened. Like a switch had been turned. A few hisses could be heard before the griever in front of me began to move again. The griever turned around and walked off. I watched it until it disappeared around the corner. I was struggling to breath which made my chest hurt. I covered my mouth when I couldn't help a whimper out, nearly crying when I did. I didn't want them to find me!

I didn't move for a good 20 minutes from fear alone. But as soon as I had checked for noises and got out of my hiding place, I began running again but I often slumped against the wall breathing heavy.

At this point I was pretty sure I was guessing what way to go. It had been three hours since the doors had been opened. I was pretty sure I had ran in circles a few times. I had covered a lot of ground I knew but I also knew I had run far away from the doors when I was trying to hide from the grievers.

I had to get back. If I could get back to the doors then I would be safe. But then I would be stuck with the issue of them letting them take Ben with me. They all just stood there.

I stumbled and hit the ground hard and didn't immediately get up again. I started to let out quiet uncontrollably sobs. I tried to push myself up but I was so weak. So tired. I had been up for 30 hours now estimated. I took a shaky breath trying to get control of myself before pushing off the ground.

I got to my knees before gripping the vine on the wall pulling myself up. I looked at the vines for a few seconds before I pulled ones down. I removed some of the leaves before I wrapped it around my arm and up over my shoulder hissing. I tied it tightly. Before I started to walk forwards.

At the next turning I looked around defeated. There were all different turnings. How was I meant to know which one? That's when I saw blood and a lot of it dried over the floor. When I turned my gaze further over the blood scatter. I saw a shoe. Not just any shoe. Brown shoe with black laces. The shoes Ben wore before he was killed.

I looked around wildly expecting a griever to jump out at me. Once I had calmed slightly another to move. I slowly walked down the pathway opposite the blood. So from here I could follow what Ben said right?

Left. Right.

I began to jog must to the protest of my body's dislike. I knew I wouldn't be able to put up with it for long but if I had a chance to get out of here. Then I would take it. I wiped my face from the tears.

Left. Left. Right

It was mid-day I could tell from the sun that was high the sky. It have me more security now I could see clearly. I would be able to see the a lot sooner than I did last night. I cast a glance behind me as I ran. My crying just wouldn't stop

Left. Right.

Now another left…..

The next turning was left, but that wasn't the thing that surprised me. Is was the fact that Ben's bag was on the ground a few feet from me. But he dropped it near the door…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I stopped picking it up before looking around to see the door to my left. I cried in relief.

I ignored my bodies protest and ran the fastest I could with injuries. When I got into the Glade I didn't stop and kept on running. I could see the boys working but no-one had noticed me yet.

"Greenie?" I heard. I was panting. The adrenaline was still pumping through my body and tears pouring down my face. Who said my name? Was that Alby?

"The greenie's back!" Shouts began around me.

I was near the shaft/lift that brought me up when I stopped. I was breathing harshly. I was looking around but I couldn't see very far cause my tears were blurring my vision. I span around looking around. I wasn't sure what I was looking for as I let our whimpers and harsh breaths.

"Gally look! Just look!" I heard shouted. I span towards the sound. I couldn't think properly. Was I looking for Gally? I didn't know. I pushed myself and I stumbled towards the kitchens where I knew there would be a water tap. Water that's what I wanted.

I turned it on it filling my hands. I swallowed as much as I could until I collapsed to my knees letting sobs escape me, as my heartbeat pounded in my ears.

"She's back!"

"The greenie made it!"

"How did the grievers not get her?"

I collapsed leaning against the kitchen shack. I leaned against it panting and crying. I could have died!

It could have killed me. It killed Ben.

"Did the grievers get Ben?" I heard Alby say.

I wiped my eyes clearing vision to see a few from me stood Newt and Alby. The sobs wracked through my body making my body tremble from the force. I looked at him as he watched me. He got his answer as he closed his eyes tight for a few seconds.

"How did you survive? No-one survives a night in the maze" Newt asked me. I looked towards him shaking my head. I let a few sobs out.

"It almost got me…it killed ben…he screamed so badly" I managed to sob out uncontrollably. I was having trouble breathing.

"He was so desperate but I just left him!" I cried out. I tightened my hands around my knees. It was my fault he died. I didn't even try to help him. I just ran.

"Listen to me greenbean. What happened out there was not your fault. You couldn't have done anything without getting yourself killed" Alby said now kneeling in front of me a feet away.

"I can't breathe….I….can't….breathe" I gasped out as I trembled, black dots began to appear in my vision. I was going to pay out. I groaned slightly at the light headedness I was feeling

"She's going into shock. Go get Clint"

"Anna!" I heard shouted. I sluggishly looked to the right to see Gally running towards me.

My last thought was. Who's Anna?


	5. Chapter 5 - Thoughts

Chapter 5

"No! Don't let him take me" I shouted desperately. My eyes were darting around over the crowd of boys. No-one moved to help me.

"Let her go!" I heard Newt and Gally shouting. Before I knew it the doors shut. There screams stopped like put on mute. It was just silence. Just the sound of my breathing and Ben's panting.

We were in darkness.

I was back in the maze

"No!" I cried out waking up whilst sitting up. I looked around gasping for breath. I was in Med-Jacks alone. Clint was no-where in sight. I breathed heavily before the tears came. The sobs came back.

Flashes began to appear in my eyes.

The griever turned towards me hissing and growling. It was going to kill me.

My hands trembled in front of me from the adrenaline that had filled my system during the dream. I whimpered as tears fell down my face. I could see everyone looking at me but not doing anything ti save me. I couldn't trust anyone here. They all left me to die with ben in the maze!

Instead of hurt, anger began to fill me. I knew it would only last a while before the hurt came back with vengeance. I was suddenly up and moving, getting out of the bed made me remember the injuries I had faced in the maze. My body was bruised all over. I wouldn't want to see what I looked like. I ran out of med-jacks shack. Instantly people walking around working and doing there part came into view. But what also came into view right opposite me was the maze. I gasped trying to calm myself. I wasn't safe. I wasn't safe. The Gladers weren't going to protect me.

My mind was racing with these thoughts before I was interrupted.

"Anna!" I heard shouted. My mind went blank before it hit me. That was my name. Anna was my name. I knew my name. I turned towards the shout to see Gally running towards me. But when I backed up a steps he stopped a few feet from me frowning.

"It's good to see your up. Gave us quite the scare" Newt said appearing next to Gally who was just staring at me. He spoke cheerfully like nothing had happened, nothing had changed. I looked towards Newt my eyes beginning to water. I backed up a few steps going to turn away from them.

"What happened in there?" Alby suddenly said from behind me. I froze for a few seconds before turning back around. He stood in front of Gally. But since Gally was so tall I still had a clear view of him. I felt myself tremble slightly. I didn't want to talk about it.

"I don't want to talk about it" I said a tremor in my voice. I watched as they all made their mouths go into a firm line.

"We need to know how you survived. It could help…"Alby said putting his leader voice on. I snapped.

"No you don't!" I nearly screamed at him. The whole glade went quiet. Everyone was watching but I didn't care. My hands turned into fists.

"I was lucky to get out of there alive Alby…" I said still quite loud but not shouting. I was talking to everyone. I didn't want to repeat myself. I looked around me as the boys came round to see what the fuss is about. Some had shouted questions at me wanting to know.

"Yes Ben is…..dead" I said stopping when my voice went. I could feel myself trembling.

"How did you survive?"

"Yh if you tell us we could get out of here!"

Some boys began to shout and step up.

"No you don't get to know anything!" I said louder making them all go quiet. Most looked at me in shock. When I was brought to the maze. I never complained. I never moaned. I took it all in stride and always made sure to my part. I never picked up a fight.

"Trust Alby…what happened to that?" I said. Alby stayed silent as he knew I wasn't asking for an answer.

"What happened that day. You chucked him in the maze!" I said my voice beginning to tremble.

"He got stung by a griever. It forces you to remember memories and it changes you. Eventually kills you" Gally said stepping forward so my attention was brought to him.

"You hid information from me….." I said looking at the floor my hands tightening into fists.

"You're a greenie Anna" Alby said piping in. My water filled eyes snapped up to meet his.

"I've been here a week! Everyone here knows everything within the first few days!" I said instantly making Alby look down.

"Just because I was a girl right?" I said bitterly looking around.

"You all thought I was too fragile? Well look where it got me! A whole night in the maze!" I said gradually getting louder.

"Anna you might want to calm down" I heard Clint say quietly to my right. I looked over my right shoulder slightly. That's when I felt pain in my hands from my nails digging in. I unclenched them seeing blood trails. I wiped my hands on my trousers before wiping my eyes.

"I'm going to work" I muttered before walking away.

"You're in no condition to work. I think you should…" Gally called behind me. I just ignored him walking towards the building sight. The further I got away from them the more my anger disappeared. My shoulders slouched as the hurt settled in and tears starting to fall.

The other builders were already there so I felt their gaze on me as I stood next to them building a shack for something. I kept having to wipe my eyes to clear my vision but otherwise I carried on.

"Go on break" I heard Gallys rough voice say behind us. I sighed quietly dropping the tools to the floor. I almost forgot Gally was the Keeper of the builders. We are or were so close. I didn't know at this moment in time. I tried to make a quick escape but Gallys body acted as a wall stopping me from doing so.

I took a step back wrapping my arms around myself.

"Talk to me Anna" Gally almost begged me. It was something that he had ever done in the time I had known him. He was known as the tough guy, the mean guy. I sucked in a breath at that looking up at him. How could I be upset with him? I had seen him try to come to me. But he was held back. I was just angry that he didn't fight them more. But what would have happened? If he had tried to enter the maze he would have had to fight Ben. Then get him and myself out. He would have been stuck in the maze too.

"What happened in there?" Gally said quietly. He wasn't curious and he wasn't interested. He wanted to know what had happened that made me behave like this. I didn't know why I knew Gally so well to know this, but I did so I wouldn't question it.

Within seconds of him saying that a sob escaped me. It was a heart clenching cry. Gallys reaction was instant. I felt his warm arms wrap around me pulling me against his chest in a hug. I sobbed into his chest.

"I'm terrified Gally. They nearly go me" I cried into his chest.

"You're safe now you're in the Glade" Gally said into my hair.

"I've got you" He whispered a few minutes later when my cries had turned into sniffles. I slowly pulled away to see a wet patch. I felt my face heating slightly embarrassed at what I had just done.

"I'm sorry I got your shirt wet" I said wiping my face of tears feeling bad. He looked down chuckling before looking up at me shaking his head. He looked at me softly looking amused. I wondered what was so funny, I had been crying and his shirt was wet!

"It will dry. You're worth more than a shirt Anna" He said smiling at me before turning back to the work as others turned up. I sucked it up shaking my head. The other builders gaze us odd looks as they passed but Gally glared them down, as if daring them to say anything.

I watched Gally as he began tying together pieces of material. I could see his muscles flaring under his shirt. I normally saw this everyday but hadn't taken much notice. He looked up as if feeling my gaze on him making me look away and down at the tying together I had been doing. I could feel my cheeks heating up, blushing. I was caught looking at him!

Gally didn't like me. You're worth more than a shirt Anna echoed in my head. What did that mean?

This is the next chapter! What do you think and then tell me in the reviews!

If you want more then tell me, if you don't tell me why as well as I would love to improve my story.

If you have any suggestions or questions they are always welcome, either PM me or ask me in the review.

And lastly….Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it


End file.
